


Things Happen

by floosilver8



Series: Mollock Quips [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Frottage, Kitchen Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to see Molly at her flat. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Walking

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS FOR SERIES 3***
> 
> I started to write this before s3 so going back to fit it into the new canon was difficult at first. I hope I did alright. It's soon after Sherlock has recovered from being shot - obviously well before the events on Christmas at the end of HLV.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever shared a fic - please be gentle! Thank you!

"I needed to see you."

Sherlock stood in the dimly lit entryway to her building. It was dark outside already. He was wearing his Belstaff and scarf as usual, hands in his pockets. Gorgeous. Of course. _The prick._ She was just in her work trousers and button-up blouse, having come from St. Bart’s a short while ago. Nothing special, as usual. Except for her slippers, maybe. But he'd seen them before.

She stood facing him, waiting for him to say something more. He hadn't been to the lab since he had been shot. She unconsciously clenched her fists when she thought about how she had slapped him that morning. Hard. Three times. God it had felt good. And awful. He had deserved it in that moment. When she heard he had been shot she panicked it was the last memory she would have of him. But he had survived and then avoided her. _Was it avoidance? Or did he just not need me?_

This wasn't the first time he'd shown up here. He said sometimes he just needed a friendly space to distract him and help him think. She suspected it was whenever he was trying to resist using again. It had been months since the last time though. 

Something had been different between them for a while. Even before helping to fake his death. Maybe since that Christmas with the lipstick and his gift. Was that when it started? He said she mattered. He had been...nicer. She had been more confident. Then he was gone for two years and she couldn't be alone anymore. Tom had been a good man, but that was over now too. It was never going to work. It was better to just be alone. She could handle it, just as she handled everything that was thrown her way.

"I'm really sorry." He just kept staring at her. "Molly, may I come in and talk to you? Please?" Did he look worried? His brow was a bit furrowed.

She took a shallow breath, nodded, turned around, and started to walk up the stairs to her flat. On the fourth stair, his hand was suddenly between her legs, holding on to her upper left thigh. _What the hell?!_ She inhaled sharply and spun half-way around to look at him, pausing with her right leg on the next stair. His hand was very near dangerous territory, but stayed just outside it. Molly could feel the flush spread over her entire body.

"Keep walking" he said, holding her gaze, jaw clenched tight.

His smoldering gaze burrowed into her. _What is he doing here?_ She turned back around and began walking up the stairs, a little more slowly this time, his hand clenching firmly to her thigh. She gripped the banister to remain steady on her feet. _Deep breaths keep breathing._ When she reached the top landing his hand brushed the back of her knee and disappeared from her leg. She walked a few steps into her kitchen, trying to remain calm.

She could feel him close behind her. She turned around finally, "Umm...tea?"  _God, he's tall_.

"No, thank you." He removed his scarf and draped it over the nearest chair. He was wearing that damn purple shirt and tailored black trousers.

She couldn’t take her eyes off him, "Scotch?"  _What is he doing? Why am I allowing him to be here?_

"Mmm, please." He removed his coat and draped it over the chair as well.

She stepped further into the kitchen and began rummaging through her cupboards to find appropriate glasses and the old, unopened bottle of Johnnie Walker in the back. She rarely drank liquor but she did have this. She cracked the seal and started pouring them each a measure, taking deep breaths to calm the buzzing in her chest and groin.

Sherlock had been standing back by the small table in the middle of the room, but he stepped closer to her now. He placed his hands on the counter, on either side of her, trapping her where she was. His arms were so long his body wasn't exactly touching her.

Molly closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on the back of her head. _Was it slightly shallower? Faster? Why was he doing this?_ She set the bottle down, and slid a glass toward his right hand. She held her own glass in her other hand. She stared down into it, not knowing what to do next. She hated Scotch, why had she offered it? Why did she own it? _Because you knew he liked it._ Oh.

Sherlock took the glass that was offered to him, turned and leaned his back against the counter, releasing Molly. She didn't move. His sleeve ever so slightly brushed her elbow as they stood, not speaking. Her whole body was on fire. It used to always be like this when she was anywhere close to him in the lab, but she had started to get used to him. She had stopped caring so much if she looked or sounded stupid. She knew she mattered a little to him. She was in his thoughts enough to solve crimes with him once.

He downed his drink in one gulp, and glanced at her sideways. In one fluid movement he took her glass from her hands and poured its contents into his own glass.

"Hey!"

"You were never going to drink it, don't pretend." His tone was hard to read. "You have your favorite wine in the refrigerator, yes? Drink what you like instead."

She squinted at him for a moment, but turned toward the fridge to do exactly what he said. _Why did he always have to know everything?_ She returned to her spot at the counter to get a proper wine glass from the cupboard and filled it.

"But...thank you, for this," he indicated the bottle of Scotch.

"Yeah, I um...I know it's your...brand." _I said that out loud._ She stared at the glass in her hands waiting for him to respond.

"Cheers, Molly" he said raising his glass to hers.

"Cheers," she met his eyes and they clinked their glasses. She drank deeply but he just sipped his this time. She returned her half-empty glass to the counter racking her brain for what to do next. "Sherlock," she began.

"Molly," he breathed at the same time. Never had her name caused such a stirring in her chest. She forced herself to look at him again and he moved quickly, his face was very near hers. He shifted and his leg was basically between hers. Then his mouth was only inches away. She could feel his breath on her face. Smell the Scotch on it. Blood pounded in her ears. "Molly," he whispered again, eyes flitting to her lips and back up. She swallowed hard, licked her lips lightly, but didn’t look away.

 _This is not just me. It's not all in my head. But I will_ **not** _throw myself at him._ She tilted her chin up ever so slightly, inviting him, testing him. Their lips almost brushed and he finally crushed against her, breaking the spell. His arms wound around her, pulling her to him, and his lips were all over hers. He sucked at her bottom lip and his force was bruising.

 _Oh, God._ She moaned quietly and parted her lips slightly, unable to resist letting her tongue taste him. She licked his bottom lip, their tongues brushed and their kiss deepened. His hands seemed to be everywhere, around her back, on her hips, on her jaw, in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto his curls for dear life. She couldn't get enough of his touch. He held her firmly to him, still leaning his back against the counter. She broke the kiss long enough to breathe his name, "Sherlock." Her body was on fire and everything felt amazing. She needed more of him. Now.

He moaned and captured her mouth with his again. Grabbing her upper arms, he spun her around and pressed her back against the counter, hard. He broke the kiss but his entire body was holding her there. She could feel his arousal growing and she tipped her hips up to press into his pelvis. "Molly," he almost chocked on her name, "please."

"Yes," she breathed against his mouth. That was the trigger. Suddenly, Sherlock was fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, opening them frantically. He trailed kisses down her torso as he finally released each button. He bent almost in half as he kissed the tops of her breasts and pulled down the cups of her bra to capture a nipple in his mouth while he thumbed the other. "Yes," Molly was basically panting now and digging her fingers into his shoulders and back. He switched and suckled her other nipple vigorously. "Fuck, Sherlock!"

His hands gripped her hips and he groaned into her chest. He stood up and captured her lips again. Their tongues gliding together, exploring each other's mouth with incredible passion.  His fingers brushed along the waistband of her trousers, caressing her hips as he continued to press his groin into her.

She locked her hands behind his neck, forcing him to keep kissing her. Not that he would have stopped any time soon. Molly rubbed one knee against him as he stood between her legs. His hands moved quickly and undid her trouser's fly. He pushed them down below her hipbones and caressed her knickers with his thumbs as they continued kissing. She tilted her hips into him again and he almost ripped her trousers and knickers off. They broke away so he could bend over to get them completely off of her legs. He stood back up, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her to sit on the counter, quite close to the edge. He knelt back down kissing her stomach and upper thighs while his thumb immediately found her clit and began massaging it gently.

"Oh my God! Sherlock!"

"Mmm" he moaned into her thigh before plunging his tongue into her hot, wet slit.

Molly was overwhelmed by the feel of his mouth on her. It took everything she had not to writhe into his face. She settled herself by placing a hand on the top of his head.

"Ooh" he groaned into her and energetically tongued her folds. He teased her entrance with an index finger which caused her to moan again. He pushed in only up to his first knuckle and she responded by gripping his hair. He grew bolder and pushed his finger all the way in, pulling out almost immediately and she gasped loudly. He flicked his tongue against her clit with enthusiasm and pushed two fingers into her slowly and wiggled them a little.

"Sherlock! God," she exclaimed, gripping his hair tighter. She was so close to the edge of oblivion already. The feel of him was overwhelming. She had never been this turned-on in her life. Everything he did electrified her. His tongue working her, his fingers in her, it was too much and it wasn't enough at the same time. He sucked on her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out, and she was there, spilling over and calling his name.

Her spasms quieted and he stood up, holding onto her legs, looking at her under heavily lidded eyes. She drew his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. She palmed his rock-hard erection through the fabric of his trousers, "Molly" he breathed again.

She nimbly unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest and he groaned when she dipped her head to plant kisses along his neck and collar bone. She fumbled a little with the button above his fly, unzipped him and was surprised to see he wasn’t wearing any pants. She smiled coyly at him and he grinned back before catching her mouth with his again.

She grasped his erection with one hand and his arse with the other. She stroked him slowly but firmly, teasing his glans with her thumb, pressing the base of his shaft against her folds as much as she could while still stroking him. A low growl rumbled in his throat. Oh, that deep baritone. She could cum again just from listening to him.

"Molly, I want to-. I just-. You're so-. Fuck." He stammered next to her ear, holding her face in one hand.

"Yes, Sherlock" she breathed into his neck, still stroking him.

In a flash he produced a condom from his pocket, ripped open the pack and rolled it on to his penis pushing her hands away as he did so. She settled her hands on the small of his back instead, dipping her fingertips below the waistband of his trousers that were still mostly on. Her heels dug into the back of his thighs keeping him as close as possible. She bit her lip as he teased the head of his cock against her soaking wet slit before pushing in. Just the tip to see her reaction.

Her mouth gaped open and her brow furrowed with desire for more. He thrust into her to the hilt and let out a little gasp himself. She threw her head back in a silent scream, knocking it gently on the upper cabinets. He grasped the back of her head with one hand to keep her from really doing herself an injury, and dug his other hand into her hip to keep her bottom steadily in place at the edge of the counter. This was not going to last long. He was much too aroused by Molly. Everything about her made his cock impossibly harder. He thrust in and out, finding a slow rhythm and tried to take slow breaths, his face buried against her neck.

She dug her fingers into his arse. "Molly," he whispered into her skin, "you feel amazing. I want to make you cum again. Forever."

"Yes. God." she could hardly speak. The feel of him inside of her was everything. So full, so whole. "Sherlock, fuck me. Please." His pace quickened and he panted in her ear. He was hitting something inside of her that she had never felt. It was sending her over the edge. "Yes! Sherlock! Right there! God, yes! Sherlock!" He kept hitting the same spot inside her, his stomach kept rubbing her clit with each thrust and she was there, falling apart, calling for him.

His pace didn’t slow and his breathing sounded strangled when he finally thrust into her with his release choking out, "Molly!"

He pressed his forehead into hers, giving her pecks on the lips between heavy breaths. Pulling out, he released her head just to take the condom off and toss it in the bin close by. He didn’t let her move or even move that much himself except to tuck his member into his trousers but not fastening the zip. Suddenly conscious of her naked lower half she drew her blouse closer around her. He kissed her lips a little more deeply and she responded in kind.

They had never done _that_ before during all his visits. She was going to enjoy this as long as he was here and responding this way. Whatever his motives, she wanted to always remember every detail of this. But she had to know.

"Sherlock, why did you do this?"

"Molly," he breathed, "You are absolutely intoxicating." His hands rubbed the tops of her thighs.

"Please don't lie to me, Sherlock."

His hands stilled, disappointment written on his face. "What? But I’m-"

"No. Just don't. You always lie and say nice things just to get something you want. And this..." Hot tears were forming in the corners of her eyes but she blinked them back. _Strong, Molly. Be strong. It's not a big deal._  "I always let you get away with everything. So what is it this time? What favor do you want to ask of me? Is it a corpse? Some tool or... _drug_ only a hospital would have?" She tipped her head up to look at him directly and let the implication linger in the air.

The silence hung around them as he met her gaze. He scrunched up his forehead and continued to look at her. "Molly," he started hesitantly, "I'm so sorry I'm such a bastard. Why do you let me anywhere near you? You are so beautiful and kind hearted." He looked pained. _Oh god, was he actually nervous?_ "I will never be good enough to deserve you. I don't _want_ anything. I just _need_ you." His eyes never left hers and they looked a little moist. "I know what you must think. I know what I'm like. How I've manipulated everyone around me." He spoke deliberately and never broke eye contact. "I want to be better. For you. _With_ you. Please, let me try with you?"

"Sherlock," she didn't know what to say. He could still be lying but this felt different somehow. She had told him to just ask for whatever favour he needed. _That was his out, why is he saying this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had a guy grab my inner thigh as I walked upstairs once. It was really hot. I'll never forget it.


	2. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to explain.

He understood completely why she was hesitant. His history with her – with people – was not great.

"I realize now that you are everything to me. Moriarty never really saw me with you – thank God. He would have known instantly that I have actually cared, all along. I'm not a sociopath I'm just an idiot and an asshole," he almost laughed. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. _You can do this. Keep talking. Let her see what's real._  "No, Molly. I was really good at pretending to shut it all out, but I never did. You were always there. You let me come over here. You're always in my head. You took care of me. Just by being _you_ , you took care of me." He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers briefly, but he had to look at her when he spoke or she'd never believe in him. And he loved looking at her, studying her beautiful face.

He started again, "I'm sorry about today. I'm sorry about other days too, but especially this one. It's the anniversary of your engagement, isn't it?" She nodded, breaking eye contact. Was it out of embarrassment of a failed relationship, or sadness over the loss? "I watched you today. I came to the lab but you didn't see me. You've been distracted, glancing down at your hand, at what's missing. I couldn't stand to see you do that to yourself." Taking her chin in his hand, he tipped her face up to meet his eyes again. _Here goes nothing._  "I couldn’t stand to be around you and not grab you and tell you how amazing you are." Her eyebrows betrayed her shock at hearing him confess.

"You saw right through me when I knew Moriarty was going to kill me. You were my miracle worker, helping to fool him. You have always been there for me." He took a deep breath. _Let it all out._  "And then when I came back and you had Tom, I only wanted you to be happy. I was never going to say anything to jeopardize your future with him. I even remembered his name! I didn't delete it, just for you, to show you I was ok with it!" His hands were gripping her thighs now.

Her eyebrows were threatening to recede into her hairline they were so high, but she continued to meet his eyes. She studied every inch of his expressions. He had revealed some of his "tells" to her once when he was just hanging out at her's. He hoped his confession was reading truthfully on his face. "You had someone too. I saw her visit you in hospital. Saw the...headlines in the papers." He wrinkled his brow, slightly confused. "The Maid of Honor from John and Mary's wedding," she clarified.

"Oh, God! That's right. I deleted her."  _That was probably 'not good.'_ "You have to know it wasn't real with her. It wasn't anything. It was all a ruse! You must know that. It was just get to Magnussen. We didn't sleep toge-” _Fuck._ _Too much confession?_ He cleared his throat, looking away briefly, and then resumed studying her face. "I decided long ago to always be alone. Yes, I'd have Mrs. Hudson, and John for a case now and again, but I was going to be alone. I had done it for over 30 years I could continue to do it. It was easy. Until...you saved my life...again." He took both of her hands in his.

She held his gaze and willed herself not to cry or shake, "Sherlock what are you talking about? If you are lying to me, I swear..."

"I know! I'm sorry. Please, Molly. Please believe me. You are too good. Too important. I couldn't bear to lose you." He swallowed hard and brushed a hand against her cheek, "It's difficult to explain. That morning in the lab, with the drugs test, I can't begin to tell you how I hated you seeing me like that. And I know I was rude – you had no reason to forgive me. But you did. Because you are the best, kindest, most incredible woman I have ever known." _Better than Irene. Kinder. More human._  "It's taken time, but you've changed me. And if you'll let me, I will do anything- everything - to make you believe me. I mean it."

"Sherlock, I...I don’t know what to say." Her mouth opened a closed a few times.

"Say you'll let me try."  _Please say yes. Please say yes. I need you._

She considered him for long moment and eventually nodded, "Okay. We can...try."

He exhaled loudly. _YES!_ _Thank you, God!_  "Oh, Molly," he couldn’t help but smile. "Thank you." Her scent really was intoxicating. The combination of her shampoo, soap, lotion and underneath all of that...her. He wanted to live in her scent. He had to kiss her, taste her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She returned it in force wrapping her arms around his neck. Whatever he had to do, he would do it, if it meant he could be with her.

"Sherlock?" She whispered against his lips as he continued to kiss her.

"Mmm?”

"What do we do now?"

He pulled back, a little confused. She was smiling up at him coyly. _Oh._ He grinned back at her, "Whatever you want. I want to pleasure you always, in every conceivable manner. Just say the word, Molly." He gripped her waist and trailed kisses along her jaw. _This is heaven._

"Mmm," she moaned, "yes, please Sherlock."

He kissed her again deeply. _This is going to be really fun. As good as a case, if not better._ He caressed her thighs and guided her legs to lock behind him, then stroked her back lightly as they continued to abuse each other’s mouth with kisses. _More._ _I need more of this._

He tightened his hold around her back and lifted her off the counter. She gripped his waist with her thighs to stay lifted and let out a soft moan. He walked down the hall and carried her into her bedroom where he let her down onto the bed gently. He would always be gentle with her – unless she requested it rough. _Maybe later. Right now I need to show her my love._

He traced kisses along her jaw, down her neck, along the ridge of her collarbone. He pushed away the front of her still unbuttoned blouse and eased it off of her. He paused before resuming his kisses to shrug his shirt off as well. He tasted the skin on her sternum, taking her breasts in his hands. _This is perfect._ Everything about her was perfect. He had to make her see it.

She bit her lips and breathed heavily when his thumbs began to caress her nipples. Then his mouth was covering one, and then the other, and back again. Oh it was bliss to give her this pleasure. He slid down further and kissed her ribs under each breast and playfully bit her stomach just above her navel. He licked the bite lightly to sooth her skin and just laid kiss after kiss down to her pelvis, into her dark curls there. She moaned in pleasure again. He circled his tongue around her folds and suckled on her clit. _God she tastes amazing._ He reached up her torso to her breasts to continue caressing her nipples as he licked and sucked her. It had only been five minutes since the kitchen counter sex and he was half-hard for her.

"Sherlock," she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, arching her back into the pleasure he was giving her. "Yes, right there." It was music to his ears. He continued licking her clit at a quick pace. Circling and flicking with his tongue over and over. "God! Yes! Sherlock!" He gripped her ribs as she arched her back off the bed and succumbed to her orgasm, spilling over at his hands. Well, tongue too. God, it made him hard doing this to her.

He kissed and licked her inner thighs lightly when she had quieted, and slid back up to her face. She was smiling at him blissfully. He couldn’t help but return the look. She was so beautiful like this. _She's beautiful all the time too._  "What do you want now, Molly?" he said cheerfully.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him, "You." His cock was peeking out of his unzipped trousers, leaking from the beauty of her orgasm. He let out a soft sigh when she palmed his erection pressed in between them. Then she pressed his shoulders to push him to his back. She wriggled a little, rubbing her whole body against him as she knelt on the floor between his legs dangling off the bed. All he could do was breathe heavily and grip the sheets for dear life.

She wound her fingertips under his waistband and tugged on his trousers. He lifted his hips to assist her in taking them off along with his shoes and socks. She gazed at him lying on her bed and smiled while lightly gripping his cock with one hand and stroking him. He couldn't look her in the eye, it was too much. He was impossibly hard and leaking pre-cum into her hand with each stroke. With a sly look she licked the head lightly. Then a little more forcefully. Then she took the tip into her mouth completely. He moaned audibly when she took his length into her mouth as far as it would go. She released him with more licks and a little suction before repeating the action.

"God, Molly. This is supposed to be about you," he half-laughed. _Don’t stop. Never stop doing this._

She grinned at him, "Right now I want to do this. But in one minute I'm going to need you inside me again."  _Oh fuck, okay maybe stop for that._ She resumed her light licks and kisses on his shaft and took all of him in again and again.

He clenched all the muscles in his body to keep from thrusting into her mouth. _Not yet! This is about her! Prove your intentions to her!_ He leaned forward, lightly grasped her face with both hands and pulled her off of him. She didn't really protest but the slightly disappointed look on her face from not getting to finish him off was precious.

"You are too beautiful. You're going to make me come too quickly. And this is about you." He rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks and kissed her deeply, drinking her in again.

She broke away for just a second to rummage in the drawer of the side table for another condom. After tearing into the package she sheathed his member, squeezed the base of his shaft for a moment and stood up in front of him. He propped himself up on his elbows to drink her in. She knelt on the bed, straddling him, teasing her pussy with his tip just as he had done in the kitchen. Watching her tease and play was going to undo him. She smiled and finally lowered herself onto his cock, taking him all in with a small gasp. She raised and lowered herself very slowly a few times as his hands caressed her thighs and explored her stomach and breasts. He cataloged all of her movements in his mind palace. _I'll never forget the feel of being inside her. This is everything._

He sat up completely and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to ride him slowly. The change in angle caused her to gasp and she sped up. "God, yes! This is fucking perfect." Her breasts were bouncing tantalizingly in front of his face and he stuck out his tongue to lick her as she moved. She gripped him around his shoulders and he nestled his face in her chest.

Hugging her close he maneuvered her onto her back and took over. He tried to keep it slow, gauging her reactions, but she wanted it fast and hard. She gripped his ass and pulled him close. She bucked her hips up into each of his thrusts over and over and over. _Oh God that's good._ She clenched all her muscles as she came and he couldn't stop himself from spilling into her. Everything about her was bliss. This was better than any high he'd ever had. _My perfect Molly._

He collapsed on top of her and just embraced her, laying kisses in the crook of her neck. "Whatever you need, Molly. Whenever you need it. Please believe me. I want to give you everything, always."  _Please let me just be with you._

"I know, Sherlock. I do," She smiled into his hair. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Please do." He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom cleaning up quickly. Her eyelids were drooping with exhaustion. He curled up beside her, placed a kiss on her temple and tucked them both under the duvet. "Go to sleep, Molly."  _And when we wake up, I'm going to hit that again. However you want it. As long as you want it. Promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! Sorry about that last line. My brain went there and I had to follow through.
> 
> Thank you for reading my first-ever fic!


End file.
